


Egotistic.

by 707dayslate



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: Somewhat dominate Natsuki, not Satsuki. I love them both but Natsuki can be dominate too.





	Egotistic.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, I went bonkers seeing Natsuki in his Egotistic outfit, and well... yeah.
> 
> I will want to add chapters on this of course, I love dominate Natsuki and I would love to write more.

When you first started dating Natsuki, you thought he would be no different than how is usually is; soft, caring, and a fine eye for cute things. Your mind put a small pin above him with a piece of paper saying, "submissive" right on it? You didn't mind, though you weren't usually the one to take the lead. You slowly found out that..

That paper pinned above his head is wrong.

Very wrong. 

It was a slow discovery, you two taking the course of your relationship at a pace you both found to be just right. Of course you two have kissed, hugged, cuddled, things slowly did heat up with you two. 

You found yourself, sitting on his lap, the TV in the room played a random show you two weren't too worried about at the moment. The only thing you could focus on was his thumbs rubbing small circles on your hips and his lips kept your mouth busy, oxygen isn't too much of a priority to you right now. You moved your head away, gasping for breath before moving your legs so you could straddle his lap instead. Your plan was stopped in it's tracks when Natsuki placed his thumb on your chin, his other fingers cupping the bottom as he turned your head to meet his gaze. "Who told you to stop, dear?" His other hand slid down to your upper thigh, it staying firmly in place. You felt your face warming up from the touch, the direct approach. Is this.. Natsuki? You looked down, avoiding his gaze as your head started to spin. 

Both of his hands moved gently to cup your face, his tone softening. "Look at me." You blinked before meeting his eyes once again, a sweet smile spreading across his face as he leaned forward to kiss your nose. "You're so cute, Y/N-Chan." 

 

\------

 

Your vision is darkened by the blindfold gently placed on your face earlier, slightly calloused hands slide up your forearms, the feeling of metal against one of your wrist as the man above you pressed his body down on yours to reach the bed frame. You bite your lip, wanting nothing more than to feel his body against yours without restraint. "Patience." You think to yourself as you hear the last clasp shut. Soft lips press against your temple as Natsuki's hands slide down from your arms to your shoulders. You feel his lips at your ear, his mouth moving with words just meant for the two of you to hear. "You look so cute like this, I could just eat you up." A soft giggle made its way through the room as he sat up, straddling your hips. You felt a bit exposed, being that you were already naked, and Natsuki was fully clothed, but something about it sent heat straight to your core. Natsuki shifted a bit before leaning forward, sliding the blindfold upwards and off of your head. You blinked a few times while your eyes adjusted to the light, your eyes focused on the man in front of you. You eyes shifted from his face to his chest; toned, his breath is a bit shallow, causing it to rise and fall. He is absolutely gorgeous. 

He leaned forward, your arms moved to wrap around him but were quickly stopped by the restraints. He cocked his head to the side, a coy look on his face as his lips curled into half a smirk. "Aww, don't tell me you forgot about that already?" You pouted, looking up through hooded eyes and nodded slightly. You giggled a bit as Natsuki smiled, then he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours; his lips were eager, a bit desperate as his tongue ran across your bottom lip, wanting in. A small noise escaped the back of your throat as you parted your lips. You felt his hands dance across your shoulders and upper chest before cupping each breast. Your back arched slightly as his circled around your nipple, the other breast only receiving a light grasp. 

Natsuki lifted his head away from yours, you gasped for breath as his lips pressed against your neck, moving their way down to your chest. You breathing hitched when one of his hands moved away, his mouth a warm contrast to the air. You moaned softly as his tongue danced across your nipple, your hips already feeling the urge to buck forward, feeling Natsuki's slowly hardening cock pressed against your thigh, still compress in his pants was not helping your situation. His lips left your nipple with an audit-able "pop" as he looked up at you, his hands sliding their way down your body. Your hips wiggled slightly as you felt his hands graze down your waist.

"Impatient, are we?" You looked up at him, your cheeks warming from the question. His hands slid up your body again, his hands cupping your breast, your nipples pinched between his index and middle finger. "Answer me." You nod quickly, answering with the word "Yes" and a moan. His hands moved away from your breast, his body scooting down and off of you for a brief moment so he could position himself between your legs, his knees pressing against your lower thighs. The obvious fact that you were naked hit you hard when you felt the cold air hit your lower body, you whimpered from the lack of contact. 

You looked down to see Natsuki kissing your stomach, his eyes not once leaving your gaze until he reached below your belly button. Natsuki lifted his lower body up, his hands making their way down to your thighs, his fingers dancing across your skin. "You know.." Natsuki leaned back down, scooting his body down the bed as his lips made contact with your lower thigh, soft pecks causing your skin to raise with goosebumps. "I bet you're already wet for me, aren't you?" You bit your lip at the question. His lips pecked softly up your thigh, stopping a little more than half way before he rested his head on it. His free hand slid up your inner thigh, his thumb moving in small circles. 

"I could tease you like this for a while, make you desperate for my lips, my fingers, anything to finally relieve you." He looked up at your face, licking his bottom lip. "But I can't resist how you taste, how you react to my mouth." His lips pecked up a bit higher, his tongue drifting across your skin. Your core ached at this point, your back arched as your hips pressed upwards, trying to relieve the pressure even a bit. His lips met the top of your slit, a gentle kiss was pressed before his hands pressed against your inner thighs, gripping them. "All you need to do is beg for me, dear." 

You take a second to process what he said, afterwards what came out was a bit dry, your brain fuzzy. "N-Natsuki, plea-" The grip on your thighs tightened as he looked up at you, his gaze certain. "Make it believable." Your cheeks turned a soft shade of red as you looked down at him, your bottom lip poking out as your clit throbbed, his lips inches away from it. "Please Natsuki, pleasure me with your lips. You're the only one who can make me feel this way, you own me, ple-" You cried out as his tongue found its way up your slit, his tongue wiggling slowly upwards before his lips found their way to your clit, sucking softly as his tongue moved in slow circles. Your back began to arch again, your hips pressing up a bit. You want nothing more than to slide your fingers through his blonde locks and pull like your life depended on it. He had control over the pressure he applied, when he pulled away, when to stop and go and the thought of it was driving you insane. 

You heard soft moans from the back of Natuki's throat move through his lips as his mouth moved downward, one hand moving from your inner thigh, his thumb pressing into your clit to apply pressure in circular motions. His tongue found it's way to your entrance, another audible moan made it's way through yours as he started to taste you. Your head threw back into the pillows as your thighs tried to press together, anything to make him closer to you. Your hips pushed upwards as you felt the coil inside you about to snap, he always had this effect on you, who knew his mouth could do such things? His hand pressed against your thigh easily resisted your movement, but your other one touched his head, your release was on the horizon, and that's the moment he moved his head and thumb away to look up at you. 

Your clit throbbed from the lack of contact, being so close to releasing. You looked down through hooded eyes, a confused look on your face, a whimper left your lips as you saw Natsuki. Your slick glossing his lips, parts of his chin and around his mouth, his hair slicked back out of his face, and a coy expression had you reiling. His lips went to lick his bottom lip a bit before he spoke. "My my, can I make you cum so easily?" He knew that answer, of course. You nodded, your cheeks burning again. "I'm sorry I stopped, but.." His thumb went back to your clit, he barely applied pressure but the motion still had you wanting more, your hips tried to rise but his forearm denied your hips access. He looked up at you again, smirking softly. "I just love to see you so desperate for me."

Your hips tried to move, you whined as your clit ached, your cheeks becoming warm from the frustration. Natsuki's chuckled as he pressed his thumb down a little more, just enough pressure to actually be pleasurable. A you leaned your head back, Natsuki pulled his thumb away again, making you whine. You looked down at his face, your core throbbing as your eyes started to water. "Natsuki, please!" You heard another chuck, his arms moved away from your entirely, just to place his arms on each side on your thighs, rubbing soft circles into them with his fingers. "Please what? I don't know what you want from me, princess." You looked away as your face burned hot. You can't think of words when all your mind can think of is how to get your release. 

"Please, Nat-" "Look at me when you beg." It took a few seconds but you finally looked back at him, a soft smile formed when you did. "Please, Natsuki, make me cum. I'll do anything you want, please!" One hand moved, you suddenly felt one finger press at your entrance, oh so slowly sliding in. Your core tightened around it, but you wanted more, so much more. "How can I make you cum, I'm not sure I understand, dear." You bucked your hips a bit as you whined. "Your mouth, your fingers, anything! I just want you, please!" You heard a chuckle, then another finger slowly entered you, you moaned from the stretch as you pulled slightly at the restrictions on your hands. "You're so good to me, Y/N-Chan." Natsuki's lips went back to your slit, his tongue finding your clit again as he started to gently suck, his tongue wiggling frantically as his fingers caught momentum. 

Your head leaned back as you spread your legs, one of Natsuki's free arms went under your thigh to wrap around it, keeping your thigh open. Soft moans escaped his mouth, the vibration of the sound with the movement of his tongue was already tightening the coil inside you. Your core tighten around his fingers, your head leaned back and your back slightly arched. You felt the emptiness where Natsuki's fingers were, you almost was about to cry out from it until you felt his tongue sliding into your core. His other arm wrapped around your other thigh, spreading your legs open as his free hand went to rub your clit in circles. Natsuki let small moans escape his mouth again, the vibrations had you reeling. You felt the coil inside you about to snap, your heels pressed into the bed as you moaned loudly. Natsuki's kept his movements fast, determined. The coil inside you snapped free, your hips jerked upwards as you tried to grind yourself into Natsuki's mouth as you came, you chanting his name between moans. 

Your legs twitched a bit as you came down from your high, the pressure on your clit slowly came to a halt as his tongue was still licking your walls. As you whined a bit from the feeling, he pulled his mouth away, licking his lips as he unwrapped his arms from around your thighs. The bottom half of your body relaxed as he crawled his way up your body, he sat with his knees on eithr side of your hips as he leaned over to undo the restrains on your wrist. He gently grabbed both hands once he let them free and kissed each wrist softly while looking at you through hooded eyes. You blinked and looked away, flustered. Natsuki chuckled as he rubbed his thumbs over the top of your hands. 

"Did you enjoy that?" You looked up and smiled, before nodding. "I did, thank you, Natsuki. But you haven't been pleasured yet." You slightly pouted. He nodded before pressing your hands into the pillow above you, his towering figure leaning down on your as his face was inches away from yours. "No one said we were done here, Princess. I'm not even half way done with you." He chuckled again before softly kissing your lips.


End file.
